


Kommer du

by pagnilagni



Series: P3-aksjonen [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Trondheim
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Et lite gjensyn med Even og Isak i Trondheim igjen på bursdagen til Even.





	1. 12. februar 2019 kl. 06:45

_“Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år, ja, deg vil vi gratulere!”_  
Det bustete håret til Even er så vidt synlig over kanten på dynen inne på det kjølige soverommet. Sugesveis, tenker Isak, han må motstå fristelsen til å dra fingrene gjennom det flokete bakhodet hans igjen. De gnistrende isfontenene lager en sky av stjerneskudd foran ham, og blender ham mot det mørke rommet. De glitrer i Evens øyne når han åpner dem, midt i Isaks ljomende sang. 

_“Alle i ring omkring deg vi står og se nå vil vi marsjere.”_  
De to kaffekoppene på brettet skvalper faretruende når han tar høye steg foran sengen. 

_“Bukke nikke neie, snu oss omkring, danse for deg med hopp og sprett og spring.”_  
Isak snur seg rundt, litt saktere enn vanlig for ikke å slokke stjerneskuddene.

 _“Ønske deg av hjerte alle gode ting og si meg så hva vil du mere, gratulereee.”_  
Han ser seg om etter et sted å sette fra seg brettet. Even sveiper telefonen og dorullen ned fra nattbordet så han kan sette det fra seg der. Han setter seg opp i sengen idet Isak dumper ned på sengekanten og kysser ham. Leppene hans er myke, han har stram morgenånde, han smaker Even, morgen-Even. Isak legger hendene sine på skuldrene hans. Huden er myk under fingrene hans når han lar dem gli nedover overarmene. Han kjenner Evens hender rundt midjen sin.

“Mmm. Du smaker godt.” Evens lepper kiler mot hans når han trekker seg ut av kysset et øyeblikk. Like etter kjenner han tungen hans gli mellom dem noen sekunder. “Hm, sjokolade.” Han bøyer seg unna Isak og ser bort på brettet på nattbordet. Stjerneskuddene har sloknet, to papprør med svart sot på toppen står stukket ned i sjokoladekaken.

Isak snur seg mot brettet. “Jepp! Gratulerer med dagen!” Han tar et stykke kake og legger på en asjett som han gir til Even. “Og her er kaffen.” Den er klar og mørkebrun, av nykvernet kaffe han kjøpte i går. Han hadde stresset ned på Dromedar mellom to forelesninger og fått tak i nybrent kaffe, brent bare tre dager før, sa Evens smilende kollega som han hadde konspirert med, hun hadde fått leverandøren deres til å ta med en pose av det aller ferskeste de hadde, den hadde fått hvile akkurat lenge nok til at den ville være perfekt å servere i morgen, sa hun.

Even forandrer seg nesten umerkelig når han får kaffe. Musklene i ansiktet slapper av, det er som om skuldrene senker seg når varmen fra koppen treffer de lange fingrene som griper rundt den. Noen ganger blir Isak nesten sjalu på kaffen, men han trøster seg med at det er _noen_ ting den ikke kan fikse. 

“Å, dette var god kaffe!” utbryter Even og ser ned i koppen. “Hva er dette for noe? Den er ikke fra Bunnpris?”  
Isak smiler og rister på hodet. “Gjett’a!”  
“Æsj, jeg kan ikke gjette da.”  
Even snuser ned i koppen og rynker på pannen. Isak rekker ham en skje, og han fyller den med kaffe og slurper den raskt i seg og ruller den rundt i munnen. “Den er litt floral”, sier han. “Blomster og bær.” Han tar en sup til av skjeen. “Er det mango?”  
Isak smiler og trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke jeg, ass. Det er vel kaffebønner.”  
Even ser på ham med et skeptisk uttrykk i ansiktet. “Du vet hva det er? Du kødder ikke nå?”  
Han ler tilbake. “Jeg vet hva det er.” Han løfter koppen til nesen og lukter. “Mmmm, deilig te!”  
“Dust!” Even flirer og lukter en gang til. “Det er masse bær, iallfall. Bjørnebær, kanskje? Sånne mørkelilla med masse saft i som ligner på bringebær?”  
Isak nikker. “Kanskje det.”  
“Hva med epler?”  
Isak ser tilgjort sjokkert på ham. “ _Epler_? Hva tror du om meg?”  
“At du ikke har peiling?”  
“Selvfølgelig har jeg peiling”, fnyser Isak. “Jeg er jo kaffemasteren.”  
“Kaffemaster, ja. Right. Du kjente jo ikke forskjell på kaffe og te da Sana serverte deg det i julen.”  
“Det var ikke normal te”, protesterer han. “Det var sinnssykt sterk arabisk te som har kokt i typ en time.”  
“Det var helt vanlig svart te med kardemomme, Isak.”  
“Dere forsøkte bare å lure meg.” Han fnyser mot Even. “Men nå må du konse, altså. Kaffen din!”  
“Hm, ja, kaffe ja.” Even smaker på den igjen. “Den er fersk, tror jeg? Det er overhode ikke noe harskning her, bare veldig myk kaffe.”

Han løfter hodet brått og ser på Isak. “Ey. Er det Langøra?”  
Isak ser overrasket på ham. “Ja?” Han kniper øynene igjen og ser strengt på ham. “Du har juksa, du. Du har vært i sekken min.”  
Even ler. “Nei, jeg har ikke det.” Han glise bredere. “Eller kanskje jeg har juksa litt, da. Anna venta på en levering derfra, og maste skikkelig om de hadde vært der allerede da hun kom på jobb i går. Hun virker kjempestressa da jeg var usikker på om det var Langøra eller noen andre som hadde vært der allerede. Men hvilken kaffe er det da?”  
“Langøra, sa jeg.”  
“Even blåser mellom leppene. “Langøra er et kaffebrenneri, akkurat som Ringnes er et bryggeri. Hvilken type kaffe er det? Tenk IPA eller Stout, liksom.”  
“Åh.” Isak roter i bukselommen sin og smugkikker på en lapp. “Greier du ikke gjette det, ass?”  
“Ok, den er fra Afrika, da. Det er lett å kjenne. Ganske høyt oppe, altså fra fjellområder, i sentral-Afrika?”  
Isak nikker. “Men jeg aner ikke hvilken type kaffe det er. Sorry.”  
“ _Nyamuzi_.” Han leser høyt fra lappen. “Fra Burundi, det er sentral-Afrika, ihvertfall. Kompleks og floral, med toner av bjørnebær, mango og lime.” Han kikker ned på Even. “Det var bra gjetta, da. Jeg er imponert!”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Kaffemasteren, vet du.”  
“Dust.”  
“Det er mitt ord.”  
“Mitt også.”  
“Min dust.”  
“Min også.”  
“Arghh.” Even trekker Isak inntil seg og kysser ham. “Min lille kaffenerd. Eller nerd.”

Isak vifter ham leende vekk. “Vi må skynde oss litt. Du skal jo ha gaver også!”

Even setter seg tilbake i sengen og ser forventningsfullt på Isak. Selv om han er 22 år, greier han ikke skjule den barnlige gnisten i øynene. “Pakke?” sier han ivrig.  
“Pakke!” sier Isak og rekker ham en mellomstor firkantet pakke.  
Even klemmer på dem. “Sokker?” ler han.  
Isak kjenner at ansiktet hans faller litt sammen, og han fnyser. Even flirer mot ham. “Er jeg gjettemasteren nå?” Han pakker opp. Inni er en det 5-pack med svarte sokker. “Sokker! Digg!” Han river løs en sokk og holder den opp mens han smilende ser på Isak. “Det er ihvertfall ikke hull i dem”, sier Isak.  
De har begge irritert seg over at sokkene deres får stadig flere hull, eller rettere sagt at stadig flere av sokkene deres får hull, som Even ville sagt - han kaster dem med hull, mens Isak glemmer det. Er sokken først på så blir den på, og så ender den i skittentøyet, så fortsetter den livssyklusen sin med nye eller større hull.  
“Ny pakke”, sier han og rekker Even en større pakke i stripete papir.  
“Flere sokker?” spør Even når han klemmer på den.  
“Du får åpne og se”, sier Isak hemmellighetsfullt.

Even river av papiret. Det er en hettejakke, mørkeblå med en hai på ryggen, tykt stoff med myk, flosset innside. Isak hadde prøvd den da han pakket den inn, og hadde definitivt lyst til å bli der inne for alltid. “Åh, digg!” Han drar den på over den nakne huden. “Den var myk!” Han smiler til Isak og kysser ham. “Tusen takk!”  
“Det er en ting til”, sier Isak og rekker ham en hvit konvolutt.  
Even rynker pannen. “Enda mer?  
“Ja, den er egentlig ikke fra meg, da, det er fra foreldrene dine.”  
Even stikker tommelen under kanten og åpner konvolutten. Han smiler når han leser hilsenen fra foreldrene, skrevet med farens kludrete skrift. Inni kortet ligger det et ark. Mens han leser det, kryper munnen opp i et stadig større smil. “Åh, digg, Isak! Jeg gleder meg!”  
“Jeg også”, smiler Isak. “Men nå må vi stå opp. Eller du kan kanskje sove videre, men jeg MÅ på forelesning, altså!”  
“Må du?” Even legger hodet på skakke og ser litt trist på ham.  
“Jeg må det.” Han bøyer seg frem for å kysse Even. “Men om du står opp nå med en gang så kan du bli med meg i dusjen.”  
“Kommer!” Isak greier så vidt å redde kakefatet og kaffeslantene fra å velte utover sengen idet madrassen hopper opp og ned når Even spretter opp. Hoderystende og smilende følger han etter Even ut på badet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaffe og kaker og ikke minst PAKKER på senga, en essensiell del av enhver bursdagsfeiring, uansett alder. 
> 
> Resten av historien kommer i løpet av dagen :)


	2. 12. februar 2019 13:37

**Chat 12. februar 2019 13:37**

“Når er du ferdig på skolen?”

“Litt før fem, har lab.”

“Møt meg på Dromedar da. Mannen i mitt liv”

❤

❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare en kort oppdatering her, Isak er travel med matte og fysikk på skolen i dag mens Even har vært hjemme og analysert en film.


	3. 12. februar 2019 kl. 17:30

“Wow!” De står utenfor den store, hvite murbygningen. Det høye tårnet midt på bygget ser ut som det hører til på et slott, og virker så malplassert på industriområdet ved havnen. Gjennom de store vinduene kan de se metallrør og kobberkjeler på innsiden.

Innenfor er det varmt og lunt, preget av mørkt tre og varm belysning. Puben er halvfull av mennesker. Det er halvtomme langbord med to og fire personer rundt, et par stykker ved baren, en større gruppe med mange små glass foran seg ved et bord der en kelner ser ut til å ha ølsmaking.

De går bort til baren, litt usikre på hvor de skal. “Jeg trodde det var skikkelig restaurant her også”, mumler Isak.  
“Hei, hva kan jeg hjelpe dere med?” Bartenderen smiler blidt mot dem.  
“Jo, jeg har bestilt bord, til Isak Valtersen.”  
“I restauranten?”  
Isak nikker. Hun peker bak dem, når de snur seg ser de skiltet like ved inngangsdøren, pilen peker mot den andre enden av lokalet.  
“Åh.” Isak rødmer over at han ikke så skiltet.  
“Bare hyggelig! Kos dere!” smiler hun idet de går.

Restauranten har bare noen få gjester, og det er roligere enn ute i puben, der særlig den største forsamlingen var i ferd med å få opp humør og stemning. De får et bord for to like ved vinduet, det er en bilvei utenfor, trafikken durer jevnt forbi.

Servitøren kommer bort til dem med menyer. “Velkommen! Vil dere ha noe å drikke først, kanskje?”  
Even og Isak ser på hverandre, Isak nikker. “Ja takk, jeg tar en...pils?”  
Even ler. “En pils, Isak. Du kunne ikke tatt noe mer spennende da?”  
Servitøren smiler. “Pilsen vår er god den, altså, den er kompromissløs og har vunnet mange priser. Den smaker slik den alltid har gjort, ikke slik moten sier den skal smake.”  
“Ok, jeg tar en pils jeg også, da. En liten.”

Hun noterer smilende på blokken sin, før hun ser ned på dem. “Kan jeg få se noe legitimasjon?”  
Isak fomler i lommene etter lommeboka med førerkortet, og rekker det til henne. Hun studerer det noen sekunder før hun gir det tilbake og snur seg mot Even. Even rekker henne førerkortet sitt. “Åh, gratulerer med dagen!” sier hun og gir ham det tilbake.

De blir sittende og studere menyen. Isak rynker på nesen. “Moren din sa vi skulle ta en helaften, som hun kalte det, og spise tre-retter. Men de har jo bare rått kjøtt her!” Han peker på menyen. “Carpaccio, gravet reinsdyrhjerte.” Han gyser. “Spise hjerte, liksom? Neitakk.”  
Even flirer. “Synes det hørtes digg ut, jeg. Og de har krabbekaker også.”  
Isak skjærer en grimase. “Du kan jo ta det om du vil altså.”  
“Hva vil du ha da?”

Isak leser videre i menyen. “ _Dry-Aged Cheese Burger. Brød bakt med Dahlsgjær. Karamellisert løk, hjertesalat, tomat, jalapenodressing og fries. Eldhusrøkt bacon._ Det hørtes digg ut!” Han ser opp på Even.  
“Vi tar det, da!”  
“Du kan bare ta noe annet, altså. De har jo…” Han kikker ned i menyen igjen. “Entrecôte. Det er biff, er det ikke? Faen så avansert meny her”, sukker han. _Bresert oksekjake. Mørbrad._ Kan de ikke bare kalle det helt vanlige ting? Eller det kan de sikkert ikke”, legger han til. “Men de kunne startet med å _servere_ helt vanlige ting, da.”  
“Jeg tar burger, jeg også”, sier Even og tar Isaks hånd. “Du skal få spise helt vanlige ting her, altså.”

Noen minutter senere er servitøren tilbake med to gyldne øl til dem. “Er dere klare til å bestille?”  
“Vi tar cheeseburger begge to, med bacon.”  
“Enkelt og greit! Det skal bli!”

Maten er slett ikke vanlig. Burgeren er høy mellom de to gyldne brødhalvdelene, festet sammen med en pinne. Kjøttet er dekket med en tykk skive knallgul ost, og crispy salat og agurk stikker frem under det som ser ut som en særdeles saftig burger. Brunlig løk og en lys dressing med skarpe biter av jalapeño siger ned på tallerkenen. Ved siden av står en liten metallbøtte med fries, herlig sprø med små flak av salt på.

Pilsen er nesten drukket opp når burgeren kommer på bordet, og kelneren anbefaler en kraftigere øl til burgeren, selv om mange er vant med å drikke pils til den, som hun sier. “Prøv en nipl, den fremhever smaken veldig bra.”  
“Nipple?” Even setter en dråpe øl i halsen idet han kommer med et lite latterhikst.  
“Norwegian India Pale Ale”, forklarer hun med en latter.

Hun har rett i at den kraftigere IPAen passer til burgeren. Humlen balanserer fettet i burgeren og renser ganen, og smaken kommer tydeligere frem enn mot pilsslantene de smaker mot. “Dette var digg øl”, smiler Even. Han er uimotståelig søt med blondekanten av skum på overleppen, tenker Isak. På impuls strekker han hånden frem og stryker over den. Even strammer underleppen oppover og suger fingeren så vidt innenfor leppene.  
“Kanskje ikke her, Even”, sier Isak lavt. Det glitrer skjelmskt i øynene til Even, Isak kjenner igjen blikket.  
“Hvorfor ikke?” sier Even uskyldig.  
“Fordi”, svarer Isak og trekker til seg fingeren. Han beholder blikket i Even, lenge.

“Vil dere ha dessert?” spør serviøren når hun samler sammen tallerkenene. Lokalet har blitt fylt opp mens de spiste, nå er nesten alle bordene opptatt og lydnivået er langt høyere enn da de kom. “Jaaaa, kan vi ikke det da?” Isak ser spørrende på Even. Han synes han ser et drag av slitenhet i ham, mimikken er litt langsommere enn vanlig, han lytter kanskje mer enn han pleier.  
“Klart vi må ha dessert!” Even retter seg opp og griper menyen servitøren rekker ham. “Jeg har bestemt meg alt, jeg. American Cheesecake. Og så må du anbefale en øl!”  
“Ostekake, ja, den er digg. Da anbefaler jeg….” Hun kikker ned på ølkartet og leser med fingeren under linjene. “Storfosna”, sier hun. “Det er en amerikansk stout brygget på lokalt korn på en øy utenfor kysten her.” Hun gjør et kast med hodet i den retningen Isak antar fjorden befinner seg.  
Even nikker og begynner å lese om ølen i menyen.  
“Jeg tar sjokolademousse, jeg”, sier Isak.  
“Da bør han vel prøve CCCP Russian Porter til?” skyter Even inn med et blikk opp mot servitøren. Hun nikker. “Ja, den er bra. Den du valgte passer også fint, men kanskje dere vil ha to forskjellige og smake på hverandres?”  
“God ide.” Even nikker mot Isak, som trekker på skuldrene. Øl er øl.

Isak blir overrasket over hvor godt kombinasjonen av dessert og øl fungerer. Even har drukket øl til både sjokolade og multekrem tidligere og er mindre overrasket, selv om han er enig i at dagens kombinasjon ble usedvanlig bra.

De lener seg tilbake mens bordet deres blir ryddet. “Dette var digg, altså”, smiler Even til Isak. “Tusen takk!”  
“Ikke takk meg, takk foreldra dine. Jeg bare ble med, jeg!” Isak flirer. “Og så foreslo jeg vi kunne dra hit, da”, sier han spøkefullt.  
“Godt valgt det! Hvordan visste du om dette stedet, egentlig?”  
“Det var Erlend som foreslo det. Linjeforeningen hadde bedpres her i høst, men det var da vi var i Oslo.”  
“Ah, jeg skulle til å spørre hvorfor du ikke var på bedpres med øl.”  
“Du er bare misunnelig fordi dere bare har pretensiøse filmarrangementer med musserende eller rødvin oppe hos dere. Du savner ølen, du.”  
“Ja, apropos, sponser mamma mer øl, eller?”  
“Jeg vet ikke? Gjør hun det?”  
“Jeg kan spørre.” Even knipser et bilde av bordet med de tomme glassene. “Faen, jeg glemte å ta bilder av maten, mumler han. _Takk for maten! Men det er tomt for øl, hva gjør vi nå?_ ”  
Moren svarer raskt, skriveboblen kommer etter bare et par sekunder. “Velbekomme! Ta en øl til. Husk at det er skole i morgen.” Even himler med øynene mens han smiler. “Jada, mamma. ❤”

De bestiller et smakebrett med øl, fem sorter i små glass, det minner Isak litt om juleølsmakingen de hadde med gutta for et par år siden, magen vrir ubehagelig på seg ved minnet. Etterpå tar de en øl til, så enda en. De kommer i prat med andre gjester, Isak hilser så vidt på kvinnen med alle kakene fra kirken, Even treffer noen fra filmvitenskap, plutselig befinner de seg i en ivrig diskusjon om 3D-printere og bruk av mask i knekkebrød, deretter om hvordan bredden på jernbaneskinner i Europa er preget av århundrers kriger, om hvilken av dagens kaffeslag som minner mest om den opprinnelige kaffen, om Hama-perler og Fimo-hjerter, plutselig er de langt nede i en diskusjon med to fremmede og ikke helt edru voksne damer om betydningen av strofen “kommer du” i _“Ingen lager helvete som vi”_. Etterhvert kjenner Isak at det blir nok, om det er ølet eller de ivrige disusjonene om ting han ikke aner noe om, er han ikke sikker på.

“Kommer du?” mumler han mot skulderen til Even. Han er varm, lukter svakt kjemisk, han har på seg den nye hettejakken, den er ikke vasket ennå. Lukten er iblandet en svak lukt av Even selv, svette, noe metallisk, smaken av salt i nesen.  
“Kommer du så kommer det jeg lover deg”, svarer Even, smilet hans kiler i magen til Isak når han tenker på ordene.

De sklir ned fra de høye barkrakkene. Even støtter seg tungt på Isak idet han nesten faller i gulvet. Isak ler og smyger armen under jakken hans når de er på veg ut, ned i baklommen. Den hviler rundt rumpeballen hans, han kan kjenne bevegelsen i den store muskelen mot fingrene sine.

Det er kaldt ute, bare så vidt under null grader, men det snør, og det sure gufset fra fjorden slår rett mot dem. Isak går nærmere Even og kjenner armen hans rundt livet. Even famler bak ryggen hans, et øyeblikk kjenner han den isnende vinden mot den nakne huden under genseren. Evens hånd glir ned under bukselinningen og smyger seg helt inn på huden. “Ups, sorry, fant visst ikke lommen din”, flirer han mot Isak mens de sjangler seg bortover Strandveien mot nærmeste bussholdeplass. 

Leende står de med armene rundt hverandre inne i skuret og forsøker holde varmen, det er latterlig at det kalles le-skur, tenker Isak, det er åpninger på alle sider, og snøen som er i ferd med å gå over til sludd blåser tungt inn i skuret. Even synger lavt på sangen de diskuterte i puben, Isak har lukket øynene og lener seg tungt på ham mens han kjenner vibrasjonene fra stemmen hans mot halsen.

__“Kommer du, kommer du, kommer du snart (igjen)  
Kommer du, kommer du, kommer du snart  
For jeg vet ikke hva jeg gjør  
Vet ikke hva jeg holdt på med før, men  
Ingen lager helvete som vi” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natta, Isak! Natta, Even!
> 
> Her smøg jeg inn aksjonsfic #5 - uten å være ferdig med #4. Ups.  
> Restauranten de er på er E. C. Dahls Pub og kjøkken, www.ecdahls.no
> 
> ***
> 
> Belønninger (prompts) brukt her:  
> Sangtekst: "Ingen lager helvete som vi", Cezinando  
> En egen fic: _"Velg tema selv, det er det jeg betaler for"_ , sa du. _“Takk skarru faen meg ha”_ , sa jeg. Værsågod ❤


End file.
